A Surprising Stranger
by i-am-cool-404
Summary: Harry looses his pals and only has Cho now, and Draco meets this girl from Drumstrang who he calls 'my girl'. So Draco and Harry show-off to one another their girlfriends and everything else they have trying to prove that one is better than the other
1. Harry's goodbye to such loyal friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Chapter 1

It is the summer before the 7th year of Hogwarts for Harry and the 7th year of Beaubaxtons for Ron and Hermione.

"Er--- Harry… we've got to tell you something before we leave tomorrow for our new school…" said Ron.

"Yes Harry, you see…" Hermoine continued with a quick glimpse at Ron.

"What is it? Is anything wrong?" Harry replied looking a bit worried and anxious about what they were going to say.

"NO, HARRY!!!" Ron and Hermoine shouted in unison.

"Hermione, you be the one to tell him…" Ron said looking at his feet.

"Ok, you see Harry, at the end of last year I asked my parents if I could stay with Ron for the summer since my parents would be in Paris to see a client, fortunately, they agreed. So er— I've sorta been feeling something about Ron… and later did I know that he was feeling the same way----" "wait, so you mean… you two've been going out these past few months?" interrupted Harry.

Ron and Hermione nodded while looking at their feet but still looking for the reaction of Harry through the side of their eye.

Harry laughed and said "Good… my friends have found their pair!"

"You're okay with it?" Ron said in astonishment.

"Yes, you see… I too have got my own pair I've been keeping from you, though I've been with her before so you know her"

Harry paused, looking for the right words.

"I've been going out with Cho before I came here, to the burrow and---"

"YOU'VE BEEN GOING OUT WITH THE GIRL WHO USED YOU IN 5TH YEAR?!?" Hermione interrupted.

"Er--- she didn't really use me she just---"

"She used you to rebound the memory of Cedric Harry…" muttered Ron.

"LISTEN TO ME FIRST!!! She was still in the trauma of Cedric's death when we were together… She thought that having me with

her would be like having Cedric with her again. She told me this when I told her how I felt being hurt by someone you love so

much and she understood me. We have been only friends during 6th year and I guess at the end of the school year we wanted

to be more than friends. Wait… let's not talk about me!!! So what have you guys been up to these months?" Harry smiled at the

both of them.

"Oh… nothing…" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Ok… I don't believe you but anyway… I want you to know that I'll miss you when you leave so don't forget to send letters ok?"

"Of course!!! We'll miss you too Harry" said Hermione as she hugged Harry good-bye.

Harry packed his things and left the burrow for Diagon Alley to buy his school materials. Since it was only one more day before

the departure of the Hogwarts express, he decided to stay at Leaky Cauldron for the night.


	2. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2

When Harry woke up the next day, he looked as gloomily as ever. He felt really lonely. It was worse than the time Ron and Hermione were prefects that they had to do their job and had to part from Harry for some time, because now, he knew that his friends won't ever be with him for the whole year and maybe even long after that.

After entering platform 9¾ it was an even worse feeling he had since all the students around him were in pairs or in groups of 3 laughing whole heartedly. He simply missed those days as much as he missed his friends.

Harry still looking for an empty compartment on the train, wondered if his friends were missing him as much as he misses them. On his way to the end of the train, Neville caught up with him striking a conversation "Hey Harry, where are you friends, Ron and Hermione?"

"Oh… they have transferred to Beaubaxtons for their 7th year, Hermione's aunt is the head mistress so her parents thought it would be safer and Ron's dad was recruited to work somewhere near there. So I'm alone now…" Harry said sullenly.

"Harry, you're not alone, I'm still here and so is Cho."

"How do you know about Cho and I?"

"I don't, I just guessed 'cause during the summer my grams allowed me to roam and I saw you two together---"

"Hey Harry!!!" Cho interrupted running to catch up with them.

"Hey Cho…" Harry replied still sullenly.

" I know how you feel Harry… I'm so sorry…" Cho said looking truly sorry.

"Cho, why aren't you with your friends?" Neville asked curiously.

"uhm… we kinda had a misunderstanding…" Cho replied looking at her feet.

"Oh I see… we'd better hurry up because we might not find an empty compartment to stay in anymore." Neville said while getting a chocolate frog he brought with him from his pocket.

They found an empty compartment at the end of the train and settled down. Harry was sitting beside the window thinking to himself how the coming year would be, who his friends were going to be, and lots more when someone interrupted. "Aww… Potter is hanging out with a freak... well, I don't call your old friends, normal but Neville is worse Potter, worse." It was Draco Malfoy with his allies Crabbe and Goyle, all of them with smirks.

"I'm not the one lonely Malfoy, you are!!!" Harry said defensively.

"Oh but I won't be lonely for long…" Draco said maliciously.

"Yes you will, and I know it!" Harry answered with his eyes gleaming with anger.

Draco, looking like he hadn't heard a thing, transferred his smirk to a smile from Harry to Cho, noticing only now that Cho was there. "Hey Cho! Why are you here? There is an extra seat in my compartment, wanna come and join us?" He said as his stomach made a back flip.

"No thanks… I'm fine here…" Cho answered gently.

Draco went to his compartment looking flushed and embarrassed. Soon the train stopped and it was time to go.


	3. An unexpected owl

Chapter 3

When Harry, Cho, and Neville got off the train, they watched the first years form a line nervously before Hagrid. But they had gone to the carriages even before the first years got to their boats.

*           *           *

Meanwhile, in Draco's carriage…

"Guys, I've been meaning to tell you this…" Draco told Crabbe and Goyle. "I think… I think I like… Cho Chang… you know, the one from Ravenclaw"

"Oh the one in Potter's compartment at the train a while ago?" Crabbe said looking curious.

"Yeah" Draco said. _Those bewitching eyes… they just catch my eyes… _he thought as he imagined her shimmering hazel colored eyes.

" Isn't she the seeker of Ravenclaw too?" said Goyle.

"Yeah, she plays Quidditch well too, you know." Draco replied in a more casual manner.

"But I think Potter has gotten ahead of you…" Goyle said waiting for the reaction of Draco.

"Well, I'm just going to have to get her back."

Soon after, they arrived at Hogwarts, and all stayed at the Great Hall waiting for the feast to begin. "Attention, attention!!!" Dumbeldore called out. Then there was a sudden silence in the Great Hall and every head faced Dumbeldore. 

"The Interschool Association –the one who conducted the Triwizard Cup 3 years ago- planned a little something for us all. 7th year students will be going to a host school and will be staying there for the whole school year to give a report on the school by the end of the year, and this year, we're the host to students from Beaubaxtons and Drumstrang. They are doing this so that we will know what points to improve on in our school, straight from the student's mouth. They have the choice to choose which house they'll stay in, in that house, extra beds will be placed, so don't get surprised if a bed pops out in the middle of yours and you neighbor's. Please make them feel at home, for next year, our 7th years will be going to Beaubaxtons to report about _their_ school."

Harry felt like he was suddenly revived with the news that he will, once again, see Ron and Hermione. Then, the doors of the Great Hall opened and students from Drumstrang came flooding in and -unsurprisingly- settled down in the Slytherin table.

"And Drumstrang has arrived." Dumbeldore announced and everyone applauded. "Beaubaxtons should arrive any minute now—" Dumbeldore was interrupted by a large gray owl who dropped a letter right in front of him. "Excuse me," Dumbeldore said as he opened the letter and students started muttering their predictions on what is inside the letter.

"Aah, it seems that the students from Beaubaxtons won't be coming at all. Madame Maxime sent this letter saying that their horses are sick from a recent disease having no known cure for it yet." When Harry heard this, he felt a lurch in his stomach, like that of falling off a cliff. "Beaubaxtons, therefore, has no means of transportation." Harry thought to himself _c'mon, they could ride their brooms or something!!! Just come here Beaubaxtons!!!_ "You see, Beaubaxtons is very far from here, and there are a lot of students so they can't ride their brooms or something." Dumbeldore said as if reading Harry's mind. "But that won't stop the plan, LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" Dumbeldore continued, and soon, all plates were filled with food of different varieties and everyone ate a full up.

Draco was eyeing Cho when a girl from Drumstrang passed by who look similar to Cho because of the entrancing Hazel eyes. He transferred his look from Cho to this girl.

"I take back what I said about Cho…" he muttered.

"Crabbe, Goyle, look at that scintillating girl from Drumstrang" Draco said as he pointed at her.

"What does that mean?" Crabbe and Goyle said in unison while stuffing apple pies down their throats.

"BEAUTIFUL, you idiots! Honestly, why do I even try…?" Draco snapped.

"Who? Where?"  Crabbe replied with a full mouth.

"The one with long, silky, dark brown hair."

"Oh, she's beautiful, better than Cho Malfoy!" Goyle said assuringly.

"Yeah better," said Crabbe.

"She's mine guys." Draco said with a smirk. "Get your own."

Soon, the feast ended and everyone went to his or her houses. Draco, particularly thinking of a way to introduce himself to the girl, walked to the Slytherin house unconsciously agreeing to everything Crabbe and Goyle said.

~NoTE~

Hey guys… stay tune for the next chapters… and don't forget to review!

                                                                                    Thanks.


	4. The surprising stranger

Chapter 4

In the afternoon of the next day, Draco had cooked up a plan to introduce himself to this stranger. "Are you ready, Draco.?" Crabbe and Goyle asked. "Yeah, I think so…" Draco said looking a bit nervous. "Ok, here she comes." And true, she was coming, but she was still quite far.

Crabbe and Goyle started walking towards her, pretending to be in a deep conversation with each other. When she was close, they bumped her intentionally, causing her to fall and drop the books she was carrying. "Oh sorry," Crabbe said trying to sound as sorry as he can. "Yeah, we were in such a deep conversation that we didn't see you coming." Goyle added.

And out of nowhere, Draco came running…"what has happened here?!" He said it while helping the girl up. "Are you okay?" Draco asked as serenely as he can.

"Yup, I think so… I just have to gather my books…" she said looking at the books that were on the floor.

"Guys, gather Ms… um… what's your name again?" Draco asked.

"Er— you can call me Sasha." She replied.

"Gather Sasha's books please!!!" Draco said to Crabbe and Goyle, and they quickly started picking up Sasha's books.

"I'm so sorry, but my friends—"

"They're your _friends_?" Sasha interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but when they're engrossed in a conversation so much, they just… can't see what's coming." He said as the friends oh his finished up and handed the books to their rightful owner.

"Thanks, see you around—"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy…" he interrupted.

"See you around Draco." And she gave a sweet smile before she left for the common room.

When she was far enough, Draco leaped with joy, at a loss for words too, he was. "Yes, I bet she's a pureblood, and I don't have to go with that Pansy anymore." He said happily walking along his friends.

"Yeah, you think you had a good first impression, Malfoy?" Goyle asked.

"I don't know. We'll see…" Draco replied, then, Harry passed by along with Cho. They had their brooms with them and were in their Quidditch robes so Draco guessed they were going to practice. When Draco saw Cho with Harry, he didn't feel and jealousy in him… maybe because he was so confident about Sasha liking him.

"Hey Potty, going out with Cho are you?" Draco snarled.

"Yes, I'm going out with Cho." Harry replied looking agitated as he persuaded Cho to walk a faster.

"Missing, Granger?" Draco snapped. Harry stopped thinking of putting a charm on him or simply just hitting him with the end of his Firebolt, but decided to ignore Draco and walk on.

When Harry and Cho were far away, Cho asked, "Did you… were you… Hermione's boyfriend?" "NO!!! We were just friends, along with Ron… you didn't actually believe what Draco said, right?" Harry said, as they got closer to the Quidditch field.

"Er—sorta I guess, I was kinda jealous, to tell you the truth." Cho explained as they got to the Quidditch field.

"Cho, you know you're my only---" Harry had to duck because a bludger came right for his face. "Sorry!" Ginny shouted as she was the beater and as she was the one who hit the bludger.

"I think we better start practicing because if dusk is coming. Ok, I'll go and let the snitch go, let's give it about 5 minutes to 'hide'." Harry said as he walked to the crate that contained the snitch.

Harry found the snitch first of course but let it go again for Cho to find it herself. The practice wasn't a bad one, but it was definitely tiring. So when Harry and Cho finished dressing up, they didn't talk while walking, and when they reached their dormitory, they fell a sleep right away.

~NoTe~

Get used to the transfer of main characters. Bye now, and don't forget to review! J


	5. Potions

Chapter 5 under construction

The following day, the students received their class schedules and to Harry's delight, he had 3 subjects with Cho, Charms, Divination and Potions. He did not like Potions at all -since it was taught by Severus Snape who would always pick on Harry- but it was one of the subjects that had to be taken in order to be an Auror –the job that Harry was considering after his last year at Hogwarts- so he _had_ to take it. He looked at it on the bright side, he would be with Cho meaning he could talk to her during the boring sessions of Potions with Professor Snape.

It was really hard for Harry; he missed the humorous company of Ron and the disciplinary lessons of Hermione. 

Why didn't he study in Beaubaxtons too? I mean, he has the money to send himself to school.

As he was thinking to himself, a voice came into his head _Voldemort can return anytime. It's for you own safety. Beaubaxtons won't be a good enough refuge against the Dark Lord. Unlike Hogwarts, they don't have a head master being feared by HIM.So—_Harry's thought were interrupted by a call… "Harry!!!" it was the voice of Cho Chang. "Harry, first subject is Divination! We are 5 minutes late and I don't think Professor Trelawuney, or whatever her name is, is kind enough to exempt us from a tardy slip." It was a sudden snap to reality for Harry when Cho tugged him arm.

They ran as fast as they could to the realm of Professor Trelawney and when they got there, to their surprise, she wasn't there yet. "Luna, where is Professor Trelawney?" Harry asked Luna Lovegood while panting. "Oh she had to go to an urgent meeting, _thank goodness,"_ she muttered. "But she left us some work to do, it's on the board." She said pointing at the board.

"Thanks." Harry said as he looked for a seat. Soon the class ended and next up was the class Harry dreaded the most, Potions. As he walked to the dungeons he noticed many Drumstrang students also going the same way. _Good, there are Drumstrang students now so Snape won't do anything mean because there are observers in the room._ He thought to himself as looked for a seat in the dungeon.

The class began and to Harry's surprise, Snape was acting the same way because the Drumstrang students were taking the Slytherin's side and laughed with them. Harry eyed Draco and unlike any other days, Draco wasn't eyeing him with one of his smirks, instead, he was looking at a girl from Drumstrang with great admiration. This girl was laughing with her friends. Snape looked from Draco to the girl. "Ms. Lee," he called out to the girl. "I think you are unable to concentrate with the discussion, please switch places with Crabbe." He ordered and gave small smile to Draco. _Oh, Snape is such a bad Professor; the more his students won't be able to concentrate._ Harry thought to himself.

Meanwhile, on the other side to the dungeon…

_Oh, Snape is such a great Professor!_ Draco thought to himself as Sasha moved to his table. He tried as much as possible to look focused on the things Snape was saying.

"Hey… Draco is it?" Sasha said to Draco.

"Yeah." Draco replied trying to sound suave as he thought _She remembered my name!!!_

Sasha giggled. "Yip, I remember you." Draco tried not to look shocked, had she read his mind? What about him had she remembered?

After that, they didn't talk, but from time to time they met each other's eyes, then quickly turn away. At the end of the day, Draco asked Sasha when they met at the common room, "Hey, wanna walk with me to the Great Hall?"

"Sure." Sasha replied slightly blushing.

They walked to the Great Hall in a more friendly conversation -Draco was sharing with her his accomplishments; Crabbe and Goyle went ahead by the way. They got to talk about Defense Against Dark Arts, and Draco discovered that Sasha is superb in DADA. She would get first-rate grades all the time, just like Draco. They grew closer and closer everyday. They learn more about each other as the days pass. 

Sasha now knew that Draco's rival is Harry Potter, and promised to help him in mocking him. She also noticed that Draco was a show-off -since whenever she was around, he would show-off but she found it funny and liked him that way. Draco discovered that Sasha had a mud blood stepsister who shared the same mother as her. He also noticed that Sasha was just as malevolent as he was and he too liked her that way. They accepted each other's similarities and differences.

*           *           *

One Day, Sasha got up early and headed straight for the Great Hall for an early breakfast. On her way there, she came across Cho.

"Hi" Cho said. Sasha ignored her until she thought _Is she who I think she is? _She paused for a while and turned around to catch up with Cho.

"Hey, are you who I think you are?"

"Depends on what you think I am, yeah."

"Cho Chang?" Sasha saind looking anxious.

"Yes, Shasha."

"What are you doing here?"

"I Study here, in Hogwarts."

"But you're supposed to be finished with school already?!?" Sasha said, as if disappointed by her presence.

"Yeah, but I missed 7th year, because I went with my dad to the United States of America and stayed there for a whole year."

"Ah… ok. Do you mind if I walk with you to the Great Hall?"

"Not at all." They talked about their past few years as the walked to the Great Hall, and had breakfast together.

~NoTE~

To my B-E-A-utiful reviewers!

Thanks so much for reviewing, enter you comments and suggestions in and I'll try to put them in the story. I minimized the spaces already!!! Have fun! I won't make Chapter 6 until I get at least 40 reviews… L

I shall reply to the reviews you made.

Whutever!!!, Theodore, dead_dudes_walking_2 – thanks for the typographical error corrections… :p

Michelle – No, I won't make you libre

Foodfreak-99 – you spell ciao as ciao, not chao…

Reyez – you're odd… you said it was really nice then you say… it's boring… odd…

Bus-freak4lyf – thanks for the interest in my story… J

Deadliest dude 1 – yip is a word to you know! And Cho was placed there for the 7th year. Ok lang 'yon, I'll just add the striping aliens and the one where Draco shows-off to Sasha ok? Thanks! You're my best reviewer!

Mark – Yeah. Thanks, I'll write more Chapters if my reviews reach 40 at the moment.

Everyone! I am a first timer!!! So forgive my immature ideas!!!


End file.
